Ruined Weekend
by SanguineFox
Summary: Kurama's romantic weekend plans take a wrong turn with the surprise visit of Yusuke and Kuwabara


**Ruined Weekend**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Alright, I'm back, starting off with this quick story before I start to working on my unfinished stories again. This is pretty much a fluff piece inspired by a doujinshi wherein Hiei uses the fruit of the past lives to 'get away' from a very horny fox.

* * *

><p>Everything had been planned so perfectly, down to the minute… okay, most of it was just 'Fuck Hiei', but it was all romantically laid out in his mind. He was going to give his love a surprise when he arrived and then throw the little fire demon on to the bed, only to ever get up to use to shower and eat… it was supposed to be magical. Not this! Kurama looked about him in annoyance. This was not funny. The tall, silver fox looked about the room. Although it wasn't in complete disarray, including the broken bottle which once held the fruit of past lives, it was obvious that there were a few things that were out of place, namely the toddler versions of the spirit team that were sitting and running about the well furnished room. He growled at what was once the team's great and fearless leader.<p>

"You idiot! What have you done! I can't believe you, Yusuke!" in his silver ox form, he felt no need to hold back his wrath at all.

The detective merely smiled and held out his arms wanting to be carried, but was interrupted as Kuwabara climbed over him, claiming his attention.

"This was supposed to be my great weekend with Hiei!" he practically whined, "Oh no… where did Hiei go? Hiei? Oh, there you are!"

The baby fire demon just looked at the fox. Apparently he recalled knowing the tall demon, but he wasn't sure if he trusted the fox. After a while the fire baby took a few tentative steps toward the fox.

Kurama smiled to himself, Hiei was just too cute as a little baby, "You remember me, right? You still love me, don't you? Huh? Where'd you go? Hi-? Ow!"

There was a light cackle from behind the fox as sharp teeth tried to dig in even deeper.

"I am not a chew toy! Jeez, I forgot how sharp fire demon baby teeth are," he turned around to pick up the jaganshi, who was currently missing his third eye, but the fire demon didn't seem to really like this, raising his body temperature to unbearable heights for the fox, "Damn it, Hiei!"

Little Hiei cackled once again as he crawled away to play with the glass that was shattered on the floor.

"It's nice to see you had a sense of humor as a child… no matter how twisted in may have been. Hey! Don't play with that, you'll… cut yourself…" he trailed off as a little bit of blood started to trail from the boy's finger, but the boy didn't cry out at all. Youko was surprised to see the baby fire demon just stare at the drop completely fascinated before licking at it.

"Hiei, what am I supposed to do with you?" the fox sighed as he held out his arms once again while kneeling before the fire baby, "Will you come with me? I'll put you somewhere safer and give you some ice cream."

Large ruby eyes looked at him, understandingly as he crawled within arm's reach.

Kurama smiled, Hiei was too cute for words. Looking about the room, he became slightly panicked, "Where did Yusuke go?"

Kuwabara stood up proudly on his own and pointed toward the closet with the door partially open.

"Oh… no…" his face went even more pale than usual as he rushed in, pulling Yusuke out by the collar of his shirt, and setting him on the ground, pulling Yusuke's new play toy out of the little mouth, "That is most definitely not a teething ring!"

Throwing the ring into the closet once again, the red faced Kurama managed to gather the squirming baby Yusuke and Kuwabara in the other arm, and took the boys into his living room to place them on the carpet before going into the kitchen to prepare two bowls of fruit and a bowl of ice cream.

He was just about finished when he felt something wasn't right…

"Shit!" he shouted, running back into the living room just in time to stomp out a small fire in his carpet, holding Kuwabara away from the flames, "Hiei, could you please not kill anyone while you're this small… or burn my apartment? I happen to really like it here, and when you're in your real state, you do, too."

"Hn," Hiei just looked away, sitting back a little awkwardly.

"Would you rather just come with me to get your ice cream?" he held his arms for Hiei once again, who glared at him for a moment but soon leaned forward, telling Kurama that it was alright to pick him up.

There was snickering heard behind them as the two babies behind them began to laugh at the once couple now babysitter/babysat.

"You two," Kurama turned to them, using his Youko voice to the fullest extent, "Not a word. Especially you, Yusuke. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

Baby Yusuke looked slightly guilty, but it was soon forgotten as Baby Kuwabara started playing again, pushing Yusuke over.

Shaking his head, Kurama just carried his little bundle into the adjoining kitchen, "Now, Hiei, promise me that you won't try to burn my place down again? I happen to know that you like me having my own place away from Mother's as well, so you wouldn't want to ruin that, now would you?"

Giving another huff, Hiei's eyes were quickly diverted to the bowl of ice cream set out for him. Thinking that Hiei would not suffer to be in a highchair made of flowers, Kurama took the safer route and put the fire baby on the floor with the bowl of ice cream, and he dove into it almost literally.

Chuckling softly, Kurama picked up the bowls of fruit and brought them into the next room and put them before Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two were rolling about still fighting.

"You two," the fox shook his head, "no matter what age, you're always the same, huh? Wait… Hiei? Hiei, you had better not be in the drawers with the knives!"

The loud crash and rattling made the fox pick up speed, and he ran to see the now sticky baby Hiei innocently playing with the sharp objects. Hiei had once told him about his obsession with swords at a young age.

"Hiei, sweetie, could you please put that down for me?" the silver fox inched forward, he didn't want to hurt Hiei or have Hiei hurt himself… mostly he was afraid Hiei might hunt him as food, though. The boy already had a taste for his blood.

Looking at the tall silver fox with recognition in his eyes, Hiei set the blade aside, and waited for the silver fox to pick him up. Kurama had a feeling this had something to do with Hiei's lack of childhood memories of having a mother. The boy wanted to be taken care of, but he was too stubborn to really admit it.

"You're such a mess now," the silver fox sighed, taking Hiei to the sink and turning the water on. Getting a cloth damp, Kurama gently cleaned the ice cream mess from Hiei's cheeks and hands.

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama purred, nuzzling the soft spikes atop Hiei's head, "Ow!"

Hiei's small fists tightened about the other's silver strands, bringing it up to his nose to take in the scent, knowing the smell of the silver haired fox would be important. The smell was all around him.

Kurama smiled sweetly, "I wonder if this is what it would be like to have children…"

* * *

><p>After hours of watching the three young boys run about, Kurama was surprised when Hiei approached him, and climbed him like a mountain. With a small yawn, Hiei crawled into the fluff of the fox's tail, and cuddled up with it before falling asleep. Looking about the room quickly, Kurama tried to figure out where he had put his camera. Trying to use as little energy as possible so he didn't wake the sleeping fire demon, Kurama sent his vines in search of the camera. When one came back successful, the fox pat the vine and called them all back into seeds.<p>

After a few odd angles, Kurama smiled at the last adorable shot of him and his fire baby.  
>Leaning down, Kurama placed a loving kiss on Hiei's cheek before his attention was brought to the two boys before him.<p>

"Do you two ever run out of energy?" he sighed as they continued to fight over the toy Kurama had fashioned for them out of plants.

With a sigh, Kurama finally was able to lay back with the fire demon still curled in his tail next to him. The moment the boys started to slow down in the slightest, Kurama had cradles formed out of leaves and vines, which swayed the two to sleep. Knowing the vines would wake him if either tried to get out, Kurama quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"N!" was the gruff voice that woke the fox in the morning, pleasure at the thought that maybe the fruit hadn't worked as long as he had calculated, and he could at least save the next two days with his love.<p>

"Mm, morning…" his golden eyes opened to look at the fire baby before him, "… love…"

Taking the fist of silver hair Hiei had pulled hard enough to wake the fox, he stuck the strands in his mouth, telling Kurama exactly what he wanted.

"Okay, I get it, you're hungry… thank you for not taking a bite out of my ears this time."

Sharp ruby eyes regarded him, telling him that he had definitely thought about it.

"I don't think Kuwabara and Yusuke are up yet, so we have to try and be quiet, okay?"

Even as a baby, Hiei had the ability to raise an eyebrow and ask, 'Are you stupid?' The familiar look made the fox chuckle softly.

"Hm, let's see what would you like? You definitely have your teeth, so I don't have to worry about that, although, I guess I should make some oatmeal for the others just to be on the safe side. Hm, you'd probably like something sweet, you little sugar demon… although you also like meat. How about banana pancakes and bacon, hm?"

The fire demon just blinked at him, not fully understanding the silver fox, but he liked the man's voice and the way he seemed to sparkle. He liked shiny things. It didn't hurt that the man was pretty to look at in general, and he seemed so familiar, but it was as if his brain wouldn't allow him to remember where he had seen this fox before. He knew that he liked this demon… a lot more than the boys that were about his age that were still sleeping, somehow their scents just didn't seem anywhere near as appealing as this fox's did.

When the fox started to walk out of the room, as if expecting him to be able to follow, Hiei sat back on the bed, glaring at the doorway, which the older demon had gone through. It wasn't long before the fox seemed to realize his folly and quickly returned, his arms already out to pick up the little Hiei.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not used to having to carry anyone around just yet," easily sweeping the little fire demon into his arms and cradling him to his chest, Kurama smiled at Hiei's instant reaction to grab on to his hair. It was all too adorable. Although, attempting to amuse the boy failed miserably, apparently it was later on in his years that Hiei liked his stomach tickled, "Okay, never mind, then…"

"N!" Hiei growled, he wasn't in the mood to play, he wanted to eat, which he showed as he shoved Kurama's hair into his mouth again, jerking Kurama's head in his direction.

Maybe Baby Hiei wasn't so cute, "Okay! I got it! You're hungry. Will you please stop eating my hair so I can make your breakfast?"

Understanding enough to relent, the baby released the silver strands and was set on the floor while Kurama went about trying to make breakfast as quickly as possible.

He was just about finished when he was ready to call to Hiei to come get his breakfast when he felt a snap at his heel, "Hm? Hiei? Did… did you just try to take a bite out of my ankle?"

There was an evil little cackle as Hiei attempted to attack again, but Kurama brought his foot just out of reach.

"Do you want to eat me or the breakfast I made for you?"

Sitting back, Hiei let his head fall to one side as if actually contemplating which he would prefer.

"Stop trying to eat me. I'm sure I'm a tasty fox to you, but when you're back in your real body you'll regret it, okay? So here," he placed the plate on the floor before Hiei and went to work on the oatmeal for the other sleeping babies.

It was so cute to watch Hiei eat, biting off the pancake that was about the size of his head, holding the sides of the saucer with his pudgy little hands, his sharp teeth digging into the soft breakfast food, tearing it apart and chewing it slowly as he watched the silver fox tail sway, going about making a few more sets of breakfasts. It was like a mesmerizing toy of silver, which swayed side to side, tempting him, but he knew that the large fox didn't like being bitten.

Once he had set the small bowls aside, Kurama turned to look over the tiny version of Hiei with a sweet smile, "You're too cute, but now you're all messy again. Come on. I'll give you a quick once over. Jeez, I hope I don't have to do this with Kuwabra and Yusuke… I'm used to seeing you naked, but those two… I think it would be more than a little weird for both parties."

Hiei glared at the fox, he wasn't completely sure what he had just said, but for some reason he knew that he didn't like the idea of it.

Chuckling at the all too familiar expression, Kurama cuddled the messy Hiei to his chest, bringing him to the kitchen sink once again.

Just as he was finishing drying his little lover, the vines alerted to Kurama that one of the boys was waking up. Picking up one of the bowls, Kurama carried Hiei and the oatmeal into the next room

"Oh, Yusuke, you've made such a mess of yourself," the fox sighed. He wasn't sure if he liked this part of babysitting his friend, "Okay, Hiei, you play nice with Kuwabara while I get Yusuke cleaned up."

He had just gotten the little toddler into the warm pool of water, and was soaping up the ticklish boy's belly when, Kurama found that he was no longer holding a little boy, but now had his hand in a place that he had never dreamed, or even wanted to dream, of it being. Both were completely frozen in surprise, before either could react, a dark blur was separating Kurama from the soapy detective.

"H-Hiei! Oh, thank the gods," the now redhead threw his arms about Hiei neck, pulling him closer, "I swear, I wasn't doing anything with Yusuke!"

"It's okay, fox," Hiei smirked, kissing his beloved fox.

"I've missed you so much. There's so much I want to do to you, and none of it is possible if you're a baby."

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment, but do you guys mind if I go find my clothes?" Yusuke squeaked in as meekly as possible for him, which was still the most obnoxious thing to the already annoyed Kurama.

Both demons growled, but got up to allow Yusuke use of the doorway they had been attempting to make out in.

* * *

><p>Emerald green eyes glared at the laughing teen, his silence spoke volumes. Although Yusuke had apologized as profusely as possible for Yusuke, it was easy to see that Kurama was not having any of it.<p>

"Alright… so… Kuwabara and I will be going now… have fun with the rest of the weekend!" the detective was gone instantly, leaving the redheads behind.

"Sorry about the trouble," Kuwabara laid a heavy hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "I'll talk to Yusuke."

"Yes, please do so. Also tell him that he might want to try to avoid me for the next week…" it still all too fresh in his mind as Hiei just arrived and he was about to swallow his genetically altered version of the fruit of the past lives, which would last the entire weekend when a rambunctious young detective came running in, practically throwing the redhead aside, making him drop the bottle, "or month," he recalled his hand on the nether regions of Yusuke's body, "or two. I don't exactly get to see Hiei often."

"Come on, none of us do. We all like the fire demon, too, you know… although no one more than you, of course."

"Of course," Hiei came up behind him, wordlessly telling Kuwabara to get lost, before walking away, leaving the two to say goodbye before the fox closed and locked the door.

The now redhead fox growled lightly at the jaganshi, who was sitting on the kitchen countertop, wearing a smug little smile.

It wasn't hard for Kurama to figure out what that smile was really about, "You remember, don't you? You remember biting my tail."

Hiei's smirk only widened.

"Did you remember who I was?"

"No, not really. I knew you were someone that I could trust, though."

"You're so sweet," Kurama approached, spreading Hiei's thighs just a little more so he could stand between them, "There's something that you may not recall when you were in your adorable little form."

"And what's that?" Hiei raised a brow. He wasn't sure he trusted an all too happy fox. Even though they were now missing, he could swear he saw the fox tails swaying.

Leaning in to give Hiei a soft kiss, Kurama opened the drawer and pulled out the printout of the picture he had taken earlier.

Hiei's eyes went wide at the sight of the silver fox lovingly leaning over him to kiss him on the brow as he was cuddled up to the fluffy tail. In an instant the picture was gone, but when Kurama didn't even blink an eye, Hiei knew there were more.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Don't worry love. They will never be seen by any other eyes… as long as you never lay your teeth into my tail again. I have to say this whole experience has kind of made me wish we could have children of our own."

The fire demon just huffed, "That obviously isn't happening anytime soon."

"Soon? So it's possible?"

Looking away with a little blush, Hiei sighed, "There might be a chance that I can bear children… since I am half koorime… but there's no telling right now."

"That would be an amazing miracle, but when we move back to the makai, we can always find Youko females-"

Hiei growled suddenly, pulling roughly at Kurama's hair.

"Hm? Oh! No! Not that, my love. I was talking about impregnated Youko, we don't actually raise our kits, they get left behind and it's usually the strongest survive… maybe we could just pick up a few kits and raise them as our own even if they aren't related to us. That is, of course, if you want to have a family as well… I won't do this if you don't want children."

Meeting those serious emerald eyes, Hiei nodded.

"Great," he wrapped his arms about the other's neck, "Now as we were supposed to be doing all this weekend…"

The fire demon smirked, capturing his fox's lips.

"Mm, practicing for when you can birth our own children."

Hiei immediately lost his smirk, but didn't have time to retaliate when the fox pulled him off the counter and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
